<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth by camichats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791632">Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats'>camichats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [151]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Good Boyfriend James Potter, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James takes care of Sirius.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [151]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt: "I know you have wrote about gentle-dom James before, but can we please have the aftercare-King James, please?"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James had one arm around Sirius as he helped him get a drink of water. "Slow sips," he reminded him, just like he did every time. He pressed a kiss to the top of Sirius's head. "We don't want you getting sick." </p><p>"It'd be a pretty awkward conversation," Sirius agreed. </p><p>He'd already wiped Sirius clean, but a shower wouldn't go amiss. "D'you want a bath, love?" </p><p>"Mm," he said noncommittally. Whichever way James leaned, he'd be good with. "You joining me?" </p><p>"I'll be there." Sirius had been tied up for a bit longer than normal, and James wanted to make sure he didn't cramp up in the middle of the night. </p><p>"But I'm liking hugs," Sirius whined. "I need more hugs." </p><p>"All the hugs for you, sweetheart. Here, drink a little more." </p><p>"Do I have to?" </p><p>James nuzzled at his cheek for a moment, then kissed the skin softly. "Yes." </p><p>"I don't wanna." </p><p>"I'm dating a child." </p><p>"Gross." </p><p>James snorted, tilting the mouth of the bottle against Sirius's lips. "You know the deal. You have to drink the whole thing before we do anything else." </p><p>Sirius took another sip. "You're so mean to me." </p><p>"Yep, that's me. Absolute bastard to you, the most amazing man in the world." </p><p>"Flattery isn't going to make me love you." </p><p>"That's because you already love me," James said. "Only a little bit left, then we can get some food in you." </p><p>Sirius sighed. "I swear, it's like you're a witch trying to fatten me up." </p><p>"Can't believe you finally caught me after all these years. C'mon, love, just a little more. There you are," James said softly. When Sirius was done, he tossed the bottle towards the dresser. He'd remember to grab it later, but for now it needed to get out of the way. James reached for the fluffy blanket they had sitting on the dresser and wrapped it around Sirius's shoulders. "I'll be right back, okay?" </p><p>Sirius nodded, and James helped him lean against the headboard. </p><p>"Just grabbing something from the refrigerator, I'll be right back," he said, then kissed his cheek again. </p><p>"'kay." </p><p>James squeezed his hand, then darted out of the room. He'd cut up some fruit earlier in preparation for this, so all he had to do was pick up the container from the fridge. He took the lid off and tossed it on the counter-- another detail to be dealt with later, probably in the morning, depending on how long it took Sirius to get to sleep and how curled around James he was when he drifted off-- and grabbed a fork. Sometimes Sirius liked to be hand fed, other times he wanted to lean against James and just kind of shovel it all in his mouth. So far, James hadn't figured out how to tell the difference between when he wanted which, so he planned for both. He got back in their room and climbed on the bed next to Sirius. Sirius didn't immediately snatch it from him, so he figured this was a time when he'd be feeding it to him. </p><p>Sirius ate exactly two pieces of strawberry before he said, "'m tired. C'n we just go t' sleep?" </p><p>"You have to eat a little more or you'll awake up in the middle of the night." From hunger or from cramps, either way, it wouldn't be pleasant. </p><p>Sirius made a small noise of discontentment. "Too tired to chew." </p><p>"I can get you a protein shake if you'd like, but you have to have one of these." </p><p>"...This is fine." </p><p>As they made their way through the container, it became evident that Sirius was <em> wiped</em>. It was hard to tell sometimes, but it was pretty much a miracle that he managed to eat as much as he did. The usual clean up took a while, but Sirius was so tired that James didn't force it. They'd gotten everything important done, and that was good enough for right now. Sirius would probably take a shower tomorrow since they'd skipped the bath tonight, and he'd have some horrible morning breath when he woke up, but he'd eaten what he needed to and had enough water that James wasn't worried. </p><p>"There you go," James said softly. "That's good. Here-" he fluffed up on of the pillows and pulled the covers down "-why don't you get in, and I'll be right back?" </p><p>Sirius peered at him. </p><p>"Right back, I promise. Putting this with the dirty dishes." </p><p>"'kay." </p><p>James got off the bed carefully, but on his way back he made a detour to use the toilet-- no point in getting up again in five minutes. He got under the duvet, then pulled it up around Sirius's shoulders. "I swear, you'd freeze to death without me." </p><p>Sirius hummed, eyes closed and already halfway to sleep. </p><p>James cuddled a little closer, giving Sirius's cheek one last peck before closing his own eyes. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is from a prompt driven blog @<a href="https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com">imaginejamesandsirius</a> on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>